An Unexpected Passion
by Zarathustrian
Summary: Jane has feelings for Maura, feelings she cannot quite articulate. Will she find a voice for her desires, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - These characters are not my own. I am truly thankful to Janet Tamaro & Tess Gerritsen for creating such wonderful, rich characters with whom I hope to have many more good times! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, critique in a respectable manner - I welcome it!**_

**Chapter One**_**  
><strong>_

Maura Isles glanced up from the microscope positioned in front of her and offered a warm smile to the harried-looking woman who entered the morgue. Jane Rizzoli returned the gesture with one of her own as she eased herself onto the counter-top, handing Maura one of the paper cups of coffee she'd brought with her from Division One Cafe where she'd endured a five-minute lecture from her mother. Recounting the story to Maura, Jane could not help but noticed the vague sense of distraction she sensed in her friend.

"So, you know, I drew my weapon and I shot the register which seemed to fix the problem." Jane remarked as she took a sip from the caffeinated beverage, shifting her eyes in Maura's direction intently.

"I'm sorry Jane, you were saying?" Maura finally met the younger woman's gaze, a worried look filling her hazel-green eyes. Jane set the cup down and offered a frown.

"Is something the matter, Mar?"

"I'm worried about Bass."

The M.E's reply threw Jane completely off, her jaw falling agape as she blinked several times in succession.

"Well...I'm sorry... to hear that." Jane drawled uncertainly. "Is there anything I can do?" Maura, oblivious to the slight trace of sarcasm in Jane's tone, offered yet another of her dazzling smiles.

"You're a good friend, Jane. I've been considering taking him to a specialist. I'm just not certain whom."

"Whom?"

"Dr. Thomas Spencer is an excellent herpetologist. Although I find his inflammation of the epidermis to be somewhat disconcerting." Maura contemplated aloud as she cocked her head to one side, gazing off.

"You lost me at herp-derp." Jane confessed. Giving a tolerant smile, Maura stood and carried herself over to the supply closet, opening the opaque glass door and peering within.

The treacle-haired woman spent a moment looking at the various items neatly stacked upon the shelves before turning to Jane.

"What was I getting for you?"

"Wow. Maura. Really?" Jane threw her hands into the air as she slid off the counter, studiously avoiding the 'dead people fridge' where Maura had been known to store, on occasion, her lunch. Standing before her friend, she placed her hands upon Maura's shoulders. "Whose the other vet you're thinking of taking Bass to?"

"Dr. Valerie Byrd."

"And is she a herp-ologist?"

"Herpetologist, and no. She is a personal friend of mine." Maura corrected with a soft smile. Upon hearing the fondness in Maura's tone, Jane gave an almost deer-caught-in-headlights sort of grin. The way Maura made mention of this 'personal friend' made Jane feel uncomfortable, jealous even. Did Maura ever speak of Jane in such a manner, she could not help but wonder.

Lost in her thoughts, Jane failed to notice the tender look Maura offered her. Although Bass was forefront on her mind, the articulate woman could not help but take a moment's pleasure in the feel of Jane's hands upon her shoulder. The moment passed all too soon, however, as the Detective moved to retrieve the last of her coffee, swigging it down and tossing the cup in the general direction of the trash can. It missed and bounced across the cement flooring.

Scoffing, Jane crouched down, scooping the piece of trash with one hand and placing it into the trash receptacle before turning to face Maura once again.

"If Dr. Spencer makes you feel uncomfortable, you have your answer. Call Dr. Byrd."

"Oh, Jane, doesn't that make me a terrible person?" Maura asked, genuinely concerned. There it was, Jane thought to herself, that sweet and caring nature she truly admired in her friend.

"Nah, just honest." Jane quirked her lips as she slung her arm about Maura's shoulder, directing her towards the telephone, as she tried to ignore the niggling feeling of jealousy growing within her.

…

"So, how are we going to do this?" The look of sheer determination etched across Jane's features gave the woman a look of foreboding, as if she was not to be trifled with. Contrast, Maura's features were more relaxed as she offered her friend a reassuring smile.

"We'll lure him with a strawberry. I have the British ones he prefers."

"Right. And then what? We just casually lift a 200-pound turtle into the back of your Prius?"

That stumped even the great Dr. Isles and she frowned, twisting her lips as she pondered, glancing from Bass to Jane.

"You don't think we could?"

"No, Mar, I don't think we could." Jane mocked, shaking her head as she strolled towards the refrigerator, pulling the door open and peering into the cold recesses. Reaching forward, she snatched up one of the 'special' strawberries reserved for Bass and chopped down upon it as she stood upright. The disapproving look from Maura made the woman grin sheepishly as she returned to stand beside her friend, glancing down at the pet.

"What are we going to do with you, Mr. Turtle?"

"Tortoise." Maura corrected, not seeing the 'blah-blah' look Jane pulled, quickly replacing it with a flashing smile as Maura glanced up at her. "I'll have to call Valerie, ask if she'll make a house-call. I can't believe it didn't occur to me." Maura spoke, the last part more to herself than to Jane, as she hurried to the telephone. Jane kept her head bowed down to hide the look of worry on her features. She truly did not want to meet this Valerie.

The Detective's mood had darkened considerably when Maura had returned, informing her that yes, Dr. Valerie Byrd would make a house-call. If Maura noticed, she made no comment. Instead, the slightly older woman moved to her beloved tortoise and crouched down, picking up a small handful of the mulberry leaves and offering them to him once again. Bass' eyes moved ever so slightly in the direction of the offering although he made no effort to accept them and Maura pitched a sigh.

"It's so unlike him to be uninterested in his meals, to be this lethargic." The comment was randomly given and Jane crossed her arms over her chest as she lent against the kitchen island, peering down at the pair.

"Aren't all tur...tortoises lethargic?"

"Bass is quite active, particularly at dawn and dusk." Maura flicked a glance in Jane's direction. "It's not unusual for him to make several laps of the house."

"Oh, of course." Jane remarked. "What's Byrd's ETA?"

"Well," Maura rose, "Valerie's coming from Burlington, it's mid-afternoon. The traffic shouldn't be too terrible..." Maura trailed off, momentarily lost in her thoughts. "Approximately thirty to thirty-five minutes. Did you have someplace else to be, Jane?"

It was entirely innocent, Maura's question, as was always the case, yet Jane could not help but feel a twinge of guilt for feeling so impatient, for feeling that she did not wish to witness the arrival and subsequent visit of Valerie Byrd. Instead, she had a compelling urge to kick something. Choosing not to share such thoughts with Maura, who would inevitably ask why Jane felt that way, the Bostonite merely smiled. A little white lie couldn't hurt, could it?

"I promised Ma I'd run a few errands for her."

"That was nice of you, Jane." Maura believed her friend; having no reason not to, and returned her attention to Bass. Swallowing thickly, Jane took a step away from the kitchenette and retrieved her coat from where she'd draped it over the back of the golden and white striped sofa. Sliding into the jacket, she glanced over at Maura once again, disappointed to find her friend's attention entirely turned towards the reptile. Resisting the urge to sigh, she called out a farewell and slipped out of Maura's house.

The urge was too strong, however. Forty minutes after she'd left, Jane Rizzoli found herself crouched in the bushes that lined Maura's driveway, trying to balance precariously on the balls of her feet as she struggle to peek inside the house. It was futile, she quickly realized, as she could only see the occasional figure move past the window.

"I don't understand!" Maura's voice was strained as she glanced from her pet to Valerie. The blonde veterinarian offered a soft smile.

"It happens, Maura, on the rare occasion. With medication, Bass will be back to his normal self in no time."

"Sulcata's are prone to respiratory infections only if they are kept in cool or wet enclosures, which Bass isn't."

"There are other circumstances that can bring on infection Maura, you know that." Valerie offered gently, stepping closer and placing a hand upon the woman's forearm.

Maura allowed the gesture from her long-time friend, glancing up to catch Valerie's gaze. Fifteen years ago, the two women had met at Boston University and although Valerie had left before Maura, they had formed a close friendship that had lasted over the years. Although there was no denying Dr. Spencer's invaluable knowledge, there was no looking past the trust she had in Valerie to correctly diagnose Bass. Even if the diagnosis was one she did not wish to hear.

Valerie did not insult Maura by running her through the proper treatment and care of Bass' minor infection, instead reassuring the woman that he would make a speedy recovery under her watchful eye. Business aside, Dr. Byrd had only just begun to turn the conversation to one of a slightly more personal nature when Jane Rizzoli barged through the front door.

"Jane!" Maura gave a warm smile. "You finished your errands?"

"What? Yea, sure. Detective Jane Rizzoli. And you are?" Boorishly, Jane approached Valerie, jaw set, eyes darker than normal.

"Jane!" This time, Maura's tone was less approving. "Would you excuse us, Valerie?" Yanking the darker haired woman by the arm, Maura drug her towards the guest room, closing the door behind them. "You're acting like some kind of homo sapiens neanderthalensis!"

"A what who now?" Jane frowned slightly. Maura tsked.

"A homo..."

"I get the gist. I'm sorry!" Jane declared, voice rasping as she struck a higher octave than usual. Feeling her cheeks begin to burn, she glanced away, refusing to meet Maura's gaze as the Medical Examiner studied her friend's face intently.

"Valerie is an old friend of mine, Jane, not one of your homicide suspects." The hurt in Maura's voice was evident and Jane knew without looking it would be evident in those hazel-green eyes of her, too. Feeling appropriately berated, she inhaled softly.

"I'm sorry, Mar. I guess I'm just on edge lately..." Jane trailed off; they both knew it was an untrue excuse for her behavior, but Maura seemed to be willing to accept Jane's apology.

"Why don't you come to my yoga class?" Maura suggested. "It might help you relax."

"Are you forgetting the last time I came to class?" Jane remarked, reminding them both of the childish shenanigans Jane had undertaken, promptly earning herself a quiet word from the instructor followed by a request to leave when she had been unable to maintain a calm presence within the group. Just thinking of it caused both women to share a fond smile.

"Perhaps not a good idea, then."

"Probably not."

"I am concerned about you, however, my friend. It's not like you to be this highly strung."

"Yea. Well... why don't we talk about it later? Isn't Valerie still out there?" Jane reminded Maura, whose eyes widened in shock.

"How terrible of me to forget!" Maura spun on one heel and hurried from the guest room, leaving Jane to contemplate her words. Jane Rizzoli knew precisely what her problem was, although she'd scarcely admitted it to herself. The feelings she carried for Maura Isles were very quickly becoming something above and beyond those she would feel for merely 'a friend'. The only problem? Jane had no idea how to handle them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - These characters are not my own. I am truly thankful to Janet Tamaro & Tess Gerritsen for creating such wonderful, rich characters with whom I hope to have many more good times! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, critique in a respectable manner - I welcome it!**_

**Chapter Two**

Det. Jane Rizzoli's heart thundered in her chest as she came to a grinding halt, a drop of sweat falling from her brow. Hunching over, leaning upon her knees, she inhaled deep lungfuls of air as she peered at the path she'd just sprinted; all uphill. Still, she could not shake the image of Maura Isles from her mind and she grunted, forcing herself to continue on. Jane would run until one of two things happened. Either her legs gave way, or Maura's beautiful face stopped haunting her every waking thought.

In actual fact, neither of these events occurred. Jane surrendered at the second clap of thunder and the increased strength of the downpour that had begun. Soaked to the bone and with a stitch forming in her side, the one that had not been shot through, she limped back towards her neighborhood.

"Aw, Joe! Don't look at me like that!" Jane whined as she fell through the front door, the Cairn Terrier resting her chin on her front paws, looking forlornly up at her mistress as Jane kicked off sodden sneakers and yanked her tousled locks from the haphazard ponytail. Peeling off the damp Boston Police Dept. t-shirt she wore, Jane tossed it in the general direction of the laundry hamper as she hopped on one foot, removing the men's shorts, then the lycra ones she wore beneath those.

Standing beneath the hot spray, Jane let her head tilt back. Feeling the sweat and sediment wash away, she scrubbed at her body with the honeydew-scented body wash Maura had... Jane groaned. For all of two minutes, she had kept all thought of the Medical Examiner at bay. Grunting, she shut the water off and stepped out of the cubicle, hair dripping. Wearing nothing but a towel about her midsection, Jane made a dash for the bedroom and glanced over at Joe Friday, who had moved from her spot near the window to the spot she'd claimed on Jane's bed.

"D'ya mind?" Jane asked indignantly and the pooch covered her snout with one paw, diverting her gaze as Jane gave a satisfied smug. Toweling off, she drew on a pair of comfortable flannel pajama pants, tartan striped ones followed by a grey tank before padding barefoot to the kitchen. Retrieving a bottle of Miller General Draft 64, 'her' beer, she carried it through to the living area, flopping down upon the sofa with a guttural grunt. Taking a long pull, she held the bottle by its neck and watched the beads of condensation trickle down the glass. Joe Friday's claws clipped across the wooden floorboards and a moment later, the small hound clambered her way onto the sofa, looking at Jane forlornly.

"C'mon, tell me about it." Jane said, patting her lap and allowing the scraggly creature to crawl into it. Stroking Joe's soft fur, Jane finished the beer and balanced the bottle precariously on the arm of the sofa, watching the beads of water soak into the material. Jane's head fell back as she stifled a yawn, seeing Maura every time she closed her eyes. At first, Jane tried to resist, staring wide-eyed at the television screen. Then, slowly, she began to surrender.

When the cell phone sounded, seemingly louder than usual in the silence of her apartment, Jane leapt out of her skin, cursing as the beer bottle crashed onto the floorboards. Scooping Joe under one arm, the brunette danced about trying to avoid the shards of glass, snatching the mobile off the counter.

"Rizzoli!" Jane snapped.

"It's Korsak. We've got a body, corner of Berkeley and Beacon, just behind the laundromat."

"The one Mr. Wang runs?"

"That's the one. Jane... it's pretty gruesome."

"How gruesome, Korsak?"

"You'll see when you get here. Dr. Isles is on her way."

At the mere mention of Maura's name, and in spite of the homicide she was being called to, Jane could not help but give a shiver of anticipation as she ended the call and dropped the cellular telephone back upon the counter. Carrying Joe to the bedroom, she dropped the dog and made quick work of sweeping the shards of glass up. Changing out of her pajamas and into the same pant suit combo she'd worn earlier that day, Jane pulled back her still-damp locks. Twisting the unruly curls into a make-shift bun, she left her apartment barely five minutes after the call from Korsak had come through.

"Rizzoli, Homicide, Victor-2-8-5." She declared herself to the uniformed policeman standing just within the police tape, breezing past him as she spied Korsak and Frost, the latter of whom looked decidedly green. "What've we got?" She asked, strictly business, with a dip of her head in Frost's direction before glancing to Vince Korsak.

"Caucasian, female. Took a beating." Korsak spoke in a low, respectful tone as Jane withdrew standard issue blue latex gloves from the pocket of her jacket and snapped them on. Linking her fingers together, she followed her former partner, her current one on her flank, towards the alleyway.

Dr. Maura Isles knelt over the body, treacle hair pulled back from her face and a charcoal trench coat covering her body. Given the late hour, it always amazed Jane how Maura could look so completely impeccable. Despite the severity of the situation, Jane could not help but wonder what Maura wore beneath that trench coat and offered a short smile to her friend as she approached.

It was not unusual for Jane to have thoughts other than the case at hand, as did the others around her. Jane had overheard conversations that seemed entirely out of place at the scene of a crime, had even participated in them herself and knew if the general public overheard, they'd be outraged. It was simply a fact of life, however. Certainly, Jane Doe had met with an untimely demise. This did not mean that Police Officer Peterson's daughter had had her first date or that Detective Frost didn't have a dentist appointment he was fearing. Life, they all knew, went on; it simply had to.

Still, thoughts of Maura were not at all appropriate and the Detective did her level best to regard her friend impassively.

"What can you tell me so far?" Jane asked, although she knew it would be a fruitless question, as did Maura. Glancing up, Isles offered a grim expression.

"Female. I can tell you that for certain." Recalling how Jane had tricked her once before into 'guessing' the gender of a recently deceased, Maura had decided to try to loosen up, just a notch, when her friend and colleague asked for details.

"Cause of death?"

"Jane..."

"C'mon!"

"I won't know until I get her on the table." Maura reprimanded.

"Alright, alright. That's not a defensive wound then?" Jane asked, pointing to the scratches on the girl's forearm as she quirked an eyebrow.

If Maura knew what Jane was attempting, she did not let on. Instead, the M.E looked to the girl, then back to Jane. Looking to the girl once more, she drew in a short breath.

"One might say those are defensive wounds."

"Oh, might one?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic. We've got defensive wounds, maybe we'll get DNA."

"It doesn't always work like that." Maura's warning fell on deaf ears as Jane turned to talk with Korsak. Tsking, Maura returned her complete attention to the young woman's body, taking down several notes upon her clipboard.

The process of removing the body from the scene was a lengthy one, one that Maura oversaw up unto a point. The moment the body was zipped into the large, black bag and placed into the back of the wagon, Maura's presence was not strictly necessary. Crime scene technicians would retrieve anything they deemed pertinent to the case, freeing Maura to begin an immediate autopsy. And, leaving Korsak and Frost to question the two witnesses; one a homeless man, the other a nosy woman who lived in the nearby apartment building, Jane rode to Boston PD in solitude.

Knowing Maura would have only just arrived shortly before she had, Jane took her time in starting a new case file, turning her attention to brewing a fresh pot of coffee and generally loitering around her office before finally heading for the elevator. Riding to the basement, she stepped out into the foyer of the most advance morgue in the greater Massachusetts area. Stunted heels clicked over the cement flooring as she breezed through the swinging double doors.

Maura Isles stood directly across from Jane, her form now covered by the black scrubs she favored, matching black latex gloves covering both hands. A tendril of golden brown hair had fallen from its shaggy ponytail, hanging forward and Jane fought off the urge to brush it back behind Maura's ear as she offered a smile to the Medical Examiner.

"The victim was eighteen weeks pregnant." Maura's tone was severe, conveying both her professionalism and her deep-seeded caring for the woman on her table.

"Oh, Mar..." Jane trailed off, furrowing her brows. "Are you sure?"

"I don't guess, Jane." Maura's reply was terse and she closed her eyes in silent apology. Giving a dismissive nod, Jane moved around the empty stainless steel table, bridging the distance between them ever so slightly.

"Extensive lacerations to the facial region, compound fractures to the fifth and sixth rib. Several molars are absent."

"Absent?" Jane echoed.

"No longer in her mouth."

"Oh. And would you care to hazard a... no, you wouldn't." Jane corrected herself, seeing the disapproving look glimmer across Maura's gaze. Clearing her throat, she rocked back on her heels. After making a note, Maura set her clipboard aside then gave Jane a once-over.

"I'll give you my findings as soon as I have them, Jane."

Maura's polite words were code for 'You're hovering, please stop' and the Detective gave Maura a sheepish grin.

"I'll go bring you some coffee, maybe a bagel?"

"I would like that, thank-you." Maura replied, offering a dazzling smile before picking up the clipboard once again. Jane gave a thumbs-up before retreating from the area, although she could not help but cast a glance back at Maura who was already immersed entirely in the task at hand the minute Jane had departed. The way Maura's eyes narrowed as she studied the body before her, paying absolute attention to every detail, the way she saw something, went to make a note and then stopped to double check what she'd seen, every expression that danced across the woman's symmetrical face only served to endear her more to the Detective. The elevator doors were sliding shut before Jane even realized it had arrived and she shoved her body between the large doors.

Uttering a deep sigh, Jane threw herself against the cold steel walls of the elevator, closing her eyes and inhaling. Holding her breath, she then slowly exhaled. These feelings she had for Maura, they were beginning to spiral out of her control. And that was one thing Jane Rizzoli did not want; to be out of control. But, she reasoned with herself, how did one control love? The thought surprised Jane, but in the privacy of the elevator, she dismissed the shocked expression she felt her features twist into.

Yes. Jane Rizzoli. She loved Maura Isles.

Now, all she had to do was figure out what exactly she was going to do about this feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - These characters are not my own. I am truly thankful to Janet Tamaro & Tess Gerritsen for creating such wonderful, rich characters with whom I hope to have many more good times! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, critique in a respectable manner - I welcome it!**

**Chapter Three**

Vince Korsak threw a brief glance in the direction of his once-partner, Jane Rizzoli. The handsome young woman sat, hunched over her desk, one leg tapping to an invisible beat. The woman's shoulders were tensed and Korsak watched as Frost approached, lifting a hand to place upon Jane's shoulder. Clearing his throat loudly, the older Detective caught Frost's attention and shook his head. Frowning, the African-American man looked from his partner to the older man and shrugged. Theirs had been a partnership Frost was still envious of.

"What'cha lookin' at, trooper?" Korsak spoke up then, from the safety of his desk. Startling Jane when her thoughts kept her from her surroundings was not, he'd learnt the hard way, the best of ideas. Rizzoli glanced up, expression somewhat vacant for a slight moment until she realized where she was and who had spoken to her.

"It just doesn't make sense. Carly Anderson," Jane rose, gesturing to one of the half-dozen screens firmly affixed to the brick wall. "Twenty-two, came from a middle-class and seemingly happy family. Parents knew she was expecting, as did the boyfriend. So why is she dead?" Jane asked, clenching her fists as she held the gaze of Carly's image on the screen. Quite pretty, with pale blue eyes and a warm smile, Carly wore her blonde locks short in the picture her family had provided. The happy image of the young woman did not quite match the beaten face of the woman in the autopsy images Maura had provided.

No, Jane thought to herself, the ones Maura had had some _assistant_ run up to the squad room. Jane had anticipated Maura would bring the images herself, along with the final results of the autopsy she had conducted three days prior. In fact, between locating the young woman's family and throwing herself into the investigation, Jane could not recall the last time she'd shared a few minutes with Maura, let alone even seen the Medical Examiner for longer than a fleeting second or two. It was this reason, combined with the dead-end they'd encountered in Carly Anderson's case, that had Jane on edge, tenser than usual.

"We've interviewed the boyfriend, the parents, Carly's brother. Carly's older sister, Hannah, wasn't even in Boston at the time."

"Have we checked Hannah's alibi?"

"Checks out." Jane replied, scrunching up a piece of scrap paper from her desk into a tight ball, her knuckles slowly turning white. The Detective didn't seem to notice until Korsak gently covered her hand with his own and she released the ball of paper, watching it bounce across her desk.

"Relax, Jane. We'll solve the case." Korsak assured her.

"It's just so frustrating!" Jane declared, turning away from her friend, placing her hands upon her hips as she moved closer to the wall of screens, continuing to hold Carly's gaze. "No leads, Korsak. We've never had so little information." Jane pointed out. True, there had been times in the past where they had had scarcely a single lead to follow, but they had always managed to crack the case, sometimes at what felt like the very last minute.

"I may be able to assist you." Maura Isles' voice filled the squad room as the treacle-haired woman breezed through the doors, eyes shining brightly as a wide smile danced across her lips. Jane felt her heart practically skip a beat as she tried to smother the overly enthusiastic smile she felt cross her own lips.

"Tell me something good, Mar."

"The deoxyribonucleic acid is not a match to the sample I took from Mr. Dawson." Maura announced proudly, speaking of the deceased woman's boyfriend. "However, it is a partial match."

"Meaning?"

"The father of Carly's baby? Related."

"Joshua Dawson has a brother... Benjamin." Jane announced a moment after she'd snatched up the file from her desk. "According to Dawson, his brother's in and out of the country on business and was in... Bangladesh on the night of the murder."

"What say we double-check that, Rizzoli?" Frost asked, swinging into action as he shoved his arms into his trench coat.

"Wait! I'll need my medical kit!" Maura declared, causing Frost to throw a slightly confused look in Jane's direction.

"It's alright, doc, we got this."

"You'll need a sample from Benjamin."

"We can take one." Frost assured the woman. Maura's brows furrowed into a slight frown as she glanced over at Jane. Rizzoli inhaled deeply; she wanted nothing more than to take Maura with them to ask their questions but had recently been informed by Cavanaugh that there was no need to actively encourage the Chief Medical Examiner to continue to dance the line between what was and wasn't her jurisdiction. Rizzoli had wanted to slap Cavanaugh when he'd told her in no uncertain terms that taking the M.E with her so often was not only putting Maura at risk, but took the woman's valuable time and attention away from other pressing matters.

"You should probably sit this one out, Mar." Jane heard herself saying, despite what every fiber in her being hollered. The pained look, briefly filling those beautiful hazel eyes, hurt Jane more than she could have ever expected it, more than the gunshot wound she'd taken at the hand of Bobby Marino, more than anything she had experienced in her young life. Drawing in a shuddering breath, Rizzoli steeled herself and allowed only the smallest of reassuring smiles towards Maura, who stood dejectedly as she watched Frost, Korsak and Jane depart the squad room.

…

Benjamin Dawson's cheeks were red, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill at any moment. Rizzoli did her best to refrain from rolling her own eyes; the man was a grade-A performer if ever she'd seen one. Still, he professed he'd been in Bangladesh, an alibi that checked out. Jane didn't quite believe it was air-tight, but refrained from commenting as such. The evidence, however, did not lie and she had no intention of using what Maura had told them to her advantage.

"I understand this is a difficult time for you, Benjamin." Jane lathered as much sympathy into her tone as she possibly could. "You and your brother, you're close. Must pain you to see him so upset, right?" Benjamin lifted his head, meeting Jane's gaze.

"Carly was a wonderful woman, Detective Rizzoli, and my brother was very much in love with her." Interesting, Jane thought to herself.

"Carly felt the same way, didn't she?" _Gotcha!_ Jane allowed herself to think triumphantly as she saw the doubt cloud Benjamin's eyes. Feeling confident, she stepped closer to the man who had graciously allowed them into his hotel room. "They'd been dating since high school, isn't that right? You've known Carly just as long, haven't you?"

"I... I introduced them." Benjamin declared proudly.

"And the hit it off, didn't they? Which was fine, until you realized you had feelings for Carly."

"I kept my emotions under wraps, Detective. What are you insinuating?"

"We know, Benny-boy. Carly's baby? Your baby." Jane announced, revealing the ace in the hole she'd been hiding. A range of emotion washed across Benjamin's face as the words the Detective had spoken settled in. The mask he had carefully put into place crumbled ever so slightly. Jane almost began to salivate, she just knew he'd break down and confess. Adrenaline kicked in as she took a step closer. "You knew the baby was yours. You knew Carly loved you. But you also knew it would break your brother's heart if he found out you two had been seeing one another behind his back."

"Joshua adores Carly. We were going to stop seeing one another, she was going to marry him!"

"Ah, so that's why you killed her." Jane declared casually.

"I did no such thing!" The sudden anger in Benjamin caught the Detective off guard, although not as much as the man rushing forward, knocking her aside.

"Korsak!" Jane cried out, watching the 6"2 Dawson brother knock her former partner aside with such force, the older man stumbled, falling and catching his head on the side of the wooden table beside the door. Korsak's grunt filled the room as his large hulk hit the carpet. Jane felt nothing but adrenaline continue to coarse through her as she hoisted herself off the carpet and to Vince's side, knowing instinctively that Frost would have taken up the pursuit.

"Go, I'm fine." Korsak muttered, blood trickling down his temple.

"I'm not leaving you." Jane replied hoarsely, an instant flash-back slamming into her, one of Korsak breaking into the basement where Hoyt had her pinned, by the hands, with scalpels. Jane had told him not to worry about her, to help the other victim the deranged serial killer had capture. Korsak had told her he wasn't leaving her. Coming back to the present, Jane stretched her body, snatching a towel from the hotel bed and folding it quickly before placing it against the gaping wound on Korsak's forehead, applying pressure. Unsnapping her radio from her belt buckle, Jane depressed the button and sent the call out for an ambulance as Frost appeared in the door frame, panting heavily.

"Lost... him..." Frost managed, struggling to catch his breath. The young man tried to stand upright and failed, leaning on his knee with one hand as he used the other to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Damnit, Frost." Jane cursed, glaring at her partner only for a moment before turning back to Korsak. The man seemed pale, his breathing labored and she frowned. "What's the ETA?" Jane snapped into the radio.

"I'm fine, really, I'm fine." Korsak's continued protests sounded weaker than before and she worried he would loose consciousness. Wanting to slap him, she clicked her fingers in front of his face instead several times, calling his name as his eyes swam up to meet her gaze.

…

Dr. Maura Isles carefully removed the medical jacket she wore when she loitered around the morgue, neatly folding the garment and placing it on the back of her office chair. With hazel eyes sweeping across the area surrounding her, she checked that everything was in its place, ready for the following day, or worst case scenario, any time between now and then. Satisfied that her work space was impeccable, the M.E clicked off the light as she carried herself to the elevator. Dim shadows cast across the cement flooring and, being the last to leave, Maura shifted closer to the stainless steel doors before her, willing the elevator to arrive faster.

"Absurd." Maura scolded herself. "Achluophobia is completely irrational." Still, she breathed a sigh of relief as the doors swung open. Riding to the main floor of Boston PD's precinct, she stepped onto tiled flooring and offered Officer Harley Smalls a polite smile. The officer dipped his hat in her direction, making a note on her clipboard.

Several hours had passed since she had delivered the news of the DNA results to Jane and Maura felt a soft twinge of hurt as she recalled how Jane had all but told her she was not welcome to join the team, despite the fact that she often did. As Dr. Isles approached her Toyota Prius, she made a decision; she would go to Jane's apartment and confront her. The M.E had missed her friend over the last few days but now could not help but wonder if the clear absence of Jane's presence was done purposefully. As she slid behind the wheel, her cell phone chirped, breaking her resolute concentration. Giving a short frown, she glanced at the screen, her expression softening instantly.

"Valerie?"

"Hi, Maura. You're not busy, are you?"

"I am, but I'm pleased to hear from you." Maura told her old friend honestly. "Are you well?"

"I can call back later, if you'd like?" Valerie suggested and Maura considered it for a brief moment. Perhaps now was not the best time to confront Jane Rizzoli, with her temper not in check. Maura's lacrimal glands could not be trusted in such a highly emotional state.

"No, please don't." Maura said then, giving her undivided attention to Valerie.

"I thought I'd check up on Bass," The veterinarian offered, "Maybe we could share a night-cap?"

"I would like that." Maura admitted. It would be nice to have Valerie's company, she thought. The arraignment was settled and she ended the call a short while later, quite pleased with herself. There, she thought, Jane Rizzoli. Take that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - These characters are not my own. I am truly thankful to Janet Tamaro & Tess Gerritsen for creating such wonderful, rich characters with whom I hope to have many more good times! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, critique in a respectable manner - I welcome it!**

**Chapter Four**

Vince Korsak sat haphazardly upon the hospital bed, frowning at the nurse who hovered over him, gauze in one hand, syringe in the other.

"C'mon, Korsak. Take the medicine!" Jane remarked from where she sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"I told you, I don't need it!"

"Stop being such a wimp." Jane groaned, shifting. The tall, lanky woman rose, feeling her body begin to ache after the beating it had taken at the hands of Benjamin Dawson.

Korsak finally conceded and allowed the nurse to approach him, crying out as the needle slid into his sensitive flesh. Jane winced in sympathy, but could not help smirking at her friend as he glared at her from the bed.

"C'mon, tough man, let's get you home." A short while later, Jane escorted Korsak from Massachusetts General. The drive to his apartment was a short one and she left only after making sure he was comfortable in his recliner, moccasins on and a mug of tea by his side. Sitting behind the wheel of her beat-up Ford, Jane gripped the steering wheel tightly and pitched a deep sigh. With a throbbing headache forming and her body screaming for a shower, food and sleep, in no particular order, Jane knew she ought to head home. Joe Friday would be wanting a walk, though thankfully the patch of grass she'd bought at a pet store meant the dog was not without a bathroom for the duration of the hectic schedule Jane worked.

But. Maura Isles walked into Jane's mind, holding her gaze with that same look of hurt the woman had had upon her features earlier that day. Jane's grip on the steering wheel tightened as she shook the device, cursing loudly. Revving the engine, she tore away from the curb, heading in the direction of Maura's town-house, the opposite one to her downtown apartment. The drive took half the time it usually did, thanks to the Detective nosing the speedometer just over the acceptable limit, although she had resisted the urge to hit the sirens.

Cutting the engine, Jane allowed the car to roll past Maura's driveway as her charcoal eyes took in the sight of the all-too familiar car in the driveway, resting neatly behind Maura's Prius. Valerie Byrd. Jane closed her eyes, feeling something she rarely felt; defeat. If Maura wanted the blonde veterinarian's company, she could have it. Pushing the bitter disappointment she felt down as fast and as far as she could, Rizzoli started the engine and pulled away.

...

"There's a BOLO alert out on Benjamin, we've impounded his car, seized his passport. His mother was only too happy to allow us access to his apartment." Frost announced the following morning the minute Jane entered the squad-room. The Detective had not slept well the previous night and merely glowered at her partner.

"That's great. Benjamin is independently wealthy, meaning his mother's cooperation is bat-shit useless."

"Uh... I suppose." Frost allowed, glancing from the door to Jane. "You wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" At Frost's remark, Jane could not help but wonder who had slept on Maura's side of the bed that night and gritted her teeth.

"We'll release a statement later today, Benjamin's just making things harder on himself." Jane sighed dejectedly as she eased into her office chair. Aside from the fitful slumber she'd gotten, there was a nasty bruise forming on her thigh from where she'd struck the carpet the day before. As she lent back in her seat, the sudden rush of activity coming through the door caused her head to snap up. Joshua Dawson was not as formidable in size as his brother, but his temper certainly made up for that as Jane quickly discovered.

"What are you playing at, Detective Rizzoli? Are you seriously suggesting my brother had something to do with Carly's death?" The man was beyond distraught at the loss of his girlfriend and now, having clearly been in contact with his brother, the anger he felt at the insinuations had boiled over. Jabbing his finger at Jane, he glared at her.

"Mr. Dawson, we are simply investigating Carly's death. This is important. Do you know where your brother is?"

"Why, so you can hunt him down, arrest him for committing a crime he's innocent of?" Jane felt her eyebrow twitch as she glanced over at Frost.

"Joshua, can I call you that? Joshua," Jane continued when the man gave a curt nod. "We have reason to believe that your brother was involved in Carly's death. You know Carly was pregnant?"

Joshua's shoulders slumped as Jane led him towards one of the interrogation rooms, leaving the door open to provide the man with a sense of ease; they only closed the door when they wanted to ruffle the feathers of a suspect.

"Just over three months. We were going to start telling people, family and friends." Joshua collapsed forward against the table, burying his face in his hands as he began to sob. "I can't... Benjamin wouldn't have done this, I know it."

"Joshua, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. My only interest is finding the person who did this to Carly and bringing them to justice, no matter the consequences." Jane spoke in a low tone, resting her hand upon Joshua's trembling shoulder as the man continued to sob for all he had lost. Jane's heart went out to him; she could not imagine loosing a loved one, a child and potentially a brother all in the course of a single week, or less.

It took some time before the man had calmed himself and he left the precinct a short time later, assuring Jane he would implore his brother to turn himself in.

"Sent a unmarked to follow him?" Frost asked as Jane returned to the squad room.

"Oh, yea." Jane remarked. "Joshua knows where Benjamin is, he'll lead us straight to him."

"You think he'll realize?"

"What, that his brother was the father, or that he's being followed?"

"Both."

"Probably not, on either account." Jane sighed as she stretched, feeling the start of a headache cloud her mind.

Exhausted, Rizzoli practically fell through the door of her apartment. Jane had considering going to the morgue to talk with Maura, regardless of how much she knew it would pain her. Yet she could not help but recall Valerie Byrd's car in Maura's driveway and doubted the M.E would even still be in the building, having already left for what Jane assumed was another evening with the veterinarian. Despite knowing how completely unreasonable she was being, and the massive conclusion she was allowing herself to jump to, Jane could not bear the idea of being told by Maura that she couldn't stay and talk, she had plans.

"It's just you and me, Joe." Jane told the Terrier who had leaped all around her as she'd come through the door with a dejected look on her face. Joe barked several times, running back and forth between her mistress and the door. "Really, Joe? I'm exhausted."

The terrier did not care; she wanted to run, she wanted to stretch her paws. Sighing, resigned, Jane clipped Joe's leash to her collar and swung the door open, letting her pet lead the way. At least, Jane reasoned, if she pushed herself just that little bit further, she stood a better chance of perhaps sleeping more soundly than she had the night before.

…

Maura stepped out of the elevator, surprised to find the morgue in a shroud of silence. Dismissing it as a sign her staff were all busy with the usual morning business, Maura's heels clicked as she carried herself past the opaque glass barrier between the hall and main space of the morgue. Yet as she stepped into the open area, she gasped upon seeing the man, medical supplies in his hands as he glanced up; caught red-handed. A quick look towards the computer revealed to Maura that he'd already tried to access her files without success, but had managed to physically destroy the machine. Clearly, he was searching for something.

Before Maura could say a word, the hulk of a man thrust the items in his hands towards her, catching her off-guard, as he shoved her aside, the heel on her Manolo Blahnik snapping. The Medical Examiner fell to her knees as she heard the sound of the fire escape door opening and gave a short smile just as the alarm began its overbearing klaxon, altering the entire building.

"What the... what is that?" Jane screamed, clapping her hands over her ears as she hunched down instinctively. Cavanaugh appeared, his face red with anger.

"Who set off the damned fire alarm?"

"Who cares, turn it off!" Jane hollered as Frost grimaced, trying not to cover his ears but merely ride out the nuisance.

"Nice try, Rizzoli. Get going." Cavanaugh demanded, ushering her and Frost, along with a handful of other Detectives, out of the squad-room. Standard procedure, clear the building and wait for the boys to arrive, much to Jane's disgust. The bright side was that outside, it had turned into a beautiful sunny day and she jogged across the street to stand alongside Frost, watching the precinct empty out. Yet as she scanned each face that emerged from the double doors, she did not see one in particular.

"Jane! Where you going?" Frost called out to her as she broke into a sprint back towards the building.

"Maura!" Jane called over her shoulder as she bounced up the short flight of stairs to the front doors, shoving her way through the crowd and into the building.

"What if there's a fire?"

"D'ya see any smoke Frost?" Came Jane's reply, thrown over her shoulder as she disappeared from sight. Racing between the turnstile barriers, she slammed up against the face of the elevator, slapping the button. The machine didn't seem to be working and belatedly, Jane realized it would not work due to the alarm. Grunting, she charged the stair exit, flying down the case three steps at a time.

"Maura!" Out of breath, heart pounding, Jane fell into the morgue, surprised to find Maura standing there, ear muffs on her head. "What the... Really, Mar? Really?" Jane waved her hands about in Maura's face as the Medical Examiner offered a bright smile.

"I knew you'd come, my friend. It's a false alarm." Maura said, raising her voice. "Benjamin Dawson was here, trying to destroy evidence."

"What?" Jane hollered just as the siren was silenced, her voice echoing through the stainless steel and cement room. Maura titled her head to one side briefly before removing the ear muffs.

"Chester Greenwood invented the ear muff in 1875, as a means to keep his ears warm." Maura informed Jane delightedly. "Since then, they've been used to protect against unwarranted loud noises, not just cold weather."

"Fascinating. Why didn't you call me?" Jane watched the woman move towards her desk. "And why are you limping? Did that bastard hurt you?" Instantly, Jane was by Maura's side, placing her hand upon the woman's shoulder.

"Jane, I'm fine. Mr. Dawson pushed me aside in his haste to leave, breaking the heel of my Manolo."

"No great loss, then." Jane muttered under her breath as she felt a flood of relief wash over her. "You're sure he didn't harm you?"

"I'm fine, my friend." Maura assured Jane, warmed by the Detective's overt concern. It was a most welcome change of pace from the two of them seemingly avoiding one another. "I've missed you." Maura added then, allowing herself to bear a part of her she generally kept close at hand; exposing her vulnerable side to Jane.

"I've been... you know, this case." Jane tried to explain. The truth was, Jane had realized that night whilst she'd tossed and turned in the sheets, she knew she'd been subconsciously keeping distance between herself and the M.E. With the way she felt for the honey-haired woman, Jane didn't trust herself to be near Maura, didn't want to fall even more head-over-sensible-shoes in love anymore than she already had.

"Bass misses you, too."

"Yea, I'm sure he does." Jane felt herself becoming instantly defensive. "Does Valerie miss me as well?"

Maura's expression twisted. "Valerie?" Understanding swept across the older woman's face. "You were spying on me last night?"

"No! I wasn't _spying_. I was... testing a hypotheses." Jane declared triumphantly, using Maura's own words from the time they'd 'spied' on her brother Frankie.

"I see. And your conclusion?" If Maura was angry, she was certainly keeping it under wraps as she looked to the Detective. Jane blushed, embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

Before she could give Maura an answer, the cell phone attached to her belt began to jingle, just as Maura's did.

"Rizzoli?"

"Isles?"

The two women could not help but share a soft smile with one another as they listened intently. Ending the call, Jane met Maura's intense gaze.

"Ride shot-gun with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - These characters are not my own. I am truly thankful to Janet Tamaro & Tess Gerritsen for creating such wonderful, rich characters with whom I hope to have many more good times! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, critique in a respectable manner - I welcome it!**

**Chapter Five**

Benjamin Dawson's vacant expression glared up at Maura Isles, his mouth agape, the blood still oozing from the gunshot wound in the center of his forehead. Peering intently at the wound, Maura inched back then craned her neck to one side.

"Two centimeter singular gun-shot wound, mid-forehead." Maura spoke, more to herself, making a note. "And yes, Jane, there is a chance we are looking for a 9mm." Maura said without glancing up.

"How? How do you do that?" Jane demanded to know, her voice squeaking slightly. It was precisely what she had been thinking yet had refrained from saying to the M.E.

Maura merely offered a sweet smile when she stood upright, peeling back the pair of latex gloves she'd snapped on earlier.

"He's still warm to the touch." Maura offered.

"You touched him?"

"Of course."

"Ew!" Jane grimaced, pulling away and shaking her hands in disgust as if she had actually touched the deceased man's corpse.

"The house-keeper said Joshua just barged in and started yelling, she couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but she knew he was angry." Frost had taken the notes from the first officer on scene and read them aloud as Maura returned her attention to the body. Glancing up, the M.E noticed a framed image of the two brothers and realization struck her.

"I believe it was the younger Dawson brother who pushed me aside." Even at the mere mention of the act, Jane felt her heckles rise. "There are several distinct similarities between the two, however Benjamin's metacarpals are slightly elongated."

"I thought you said it was Benjamin at the morgue. What does it matter about his meat-carpools?"

"His hands are bigger than Joshua's." Maura toned with a flash of a smile. "I noticed Joshua's hands as he threw the medical supplies in my direction. Perhaps," Maura's grin widened, "If his hands were larger, his aim would have been more accurate!" Waiting, she looked expectantly to Jane.

Feeling a warm rush for her friend, Jane offered the widest smile she could muster followed by a slightly forced chuckle as she nodded her head.

"Good one!" Giving Maura a thumbs-up, Jane turned to look at Frost, who was far too preoccupied trying to avoid looking directly at Benjamin's corpse.

Moving away from the scene, Jane dipped her head as she addressed Frost.

"We had him, Frost. We had Joshua and we let him go. I'd say he somehow found out Benjamin was the father, went to the morgue looking for proof, found it and killed his brother."

"After killing the woman he loved? Why not just leave her? Or raise the baby as his own?"

"Would you raise your brother's child with the woman you loved?"

"I would, if my brother was dead." Frost admitted. Jane's mind ticked over.

"So, what if," She began pacing, "What if Joshua meant to kill Benjamin all along? But Ben was overseas and so he couldn't, but Carly noticed he was upset and asked him to talk to her. And Josh just got so angry, he boiled over, he starts beating her, he's just so angry with her for hurting him, but he still loves her so he finally stops, but it's too late."

"And then he figures he takes the evidence from the morgue, maybe thinking we wouldn't know Benjamin was the father?" Frost narrowed his eyes. "It's a long shot, Jane."

"Ugh! I know!" Jane squeaked. "Something just doesn't add up."

"We'll figure it out." Frost said reassuringly. "Have the parents been informed?"

"I thought I'd take care of that myself."

"I'll come with you." Frost offered with a short smile which Jane returned, giving a nod. Frost was not the partner Korsak had been, but she admired his tenacity, the way he challenged her when they were talking out a case. Plus, he provided comic relief for the department although she knew it bothered him that still, after all this time, he'd get the occasional piece of plastic vomit left on his desk.

The Dawson residence was located in a middle-class neighborhood, the kind in which Jane had grown up in. Thanks to the efforts of the locals, the streets were becoming safer and Jane smiled as the beat-up Ford slowed, allowing a group of kids to dash across the street and into the fenced-in park. Parking, Jane slid out from behind the wheel and slid aviator-style sunglasses over her eyes as she spied a group of mothers, watching their children from afar. Jane's smile was short-lived as she turned to face the building in which Mr & Mrs. Dawson resided.

"I hate this part." Jane confessed. "Gets harder every time, you know?" Frost nodded his agreement as they climbed the short flight of stairs and rang the bell. The woman who appeared looked aged beyond the 54 years Jane knew her to be and she offered Mrs. Dawson a soft smile.

Neither parent could speak as Jane relayed the news that their eldest child had been shot and worse, they believed it was Joshua who had killed him. Mrs. Dawson wept into her handkerchief as her husband struggled to maintain his composure.

"You're sure it was J...Josh?"

"We have an eye-witness who can confirm it was Joshua who shot Benjamin." Jane confessed. At her words, Mr. Dawson lost his composure, clinging to his wife as the couple wept. Movement in the corner of her eye caught Jane's attention and she glanced up.

The young woman, perhaps only a few years older than Carly, stepped through the doorway, approaching the Detective. Looking from the elder couple upon the sofa to Jane, she scowled.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Jessica. It's Benjamin." Mrs. Dawson rose then, embracing the young girl tightly, her sobs overriding the muttered voice in which Jane spoke to Frost with.

"Whose that?" Frost gave only the slightest of a single-shouldered shrug as he clenched his jaw. Clearly, this Jessica was someone they ought to have been told about. Stepping forward, Frost cleared his throat.

"Detective Barry Frost." He offered to the young woman, who pulled away from Mrs. Dawson.

"Jessica Cambridge. I'm Benjamin's fiance." Jane's eyebrows rose half way up her forehead as she twisted her face away from Jessica. The Detective's mind was spinning and she inhaled deeply before turning to face the woman again, offering a polite smile.

"Ms. Cambridge, do you mind if I ask where you've been these last few days?"

"I've been away on business." Jessica answered smoothly. "Do you need proof of my travels?"

"Sure, that'd be great, but there's no rush." Jane offered, not wanting to seem pushy in what was not the best of times. "Why don't you swing past the precinct when you're feeling up to it and we'll talk then?"

"Of course." Jessica offered a tight-lipped smile and Jane dipped her head in Mr. Dawson's direction.

"I'm sorry for you loss."

The two did not speak until they had reached Jane's car. Shifting in the chair, she glanced to Frost.

"You think that was strange?"

"What, no one thought to mention Ben's fiance until she was right there in front of us?"

"It's just a little... odd, right?"

"Absolutely."

"If she doesn't swing past the precinct by the day after tomorrow, we'll have to bring her in for questioning."

"Cavanaugh won't like that. Raking a recently bereaved woman over the coals." Frost commented as Jane started the engine, snorting as she glanced at him.

"Cavanaugh can kiss my," Jane was cut off by the cell phone's ring and she grinned at Frost as she unclasped the device from her belt. "Maura, what's up?"

"Jane, are you busy at the moment?"

"Uh, no. just heading back to the precinct."

"Are you driving while speaking on the phone?"

"Only technically." Jane replied and looked stunned as the call suddenly ended. "Really, Maura? Really?" Jane groaned as she let the mobile slide between her thighs, turning her concentration to the road.

Leaving Frost to debrief with Cavanaugh, Jane stopped by her desk briefly to the check her messages. One from Korsak, one from her mother. Shoving both scraps of paper in the top drawer of her desk, Jane turned and slid her hands into the pockets of her grey slacks as she whistled, moving towards the elevator. Still whistling as she emerged down in the morgue, Jane strode with confidence towards Maura's office.

"You," She announced as she stepped through the opaque glass, "Hung up on me. The Maura Isles I know would never do that and be profusely apologetic if for some reason she did." Cocky, Jane smirked.

"You were driving as you were taking a phone call, a highly dangerous combination. In 2009, a reported 5,474 people were killed by distracted drivers and of those, 995 were considered to be killed by drivers distracted by their cell phones." Maura's deeply disapproving tone left the Detective feeling decidedly chastised and she offered an apologetic smile.

"I won't do it again, I promise. What was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Jane, you have to mean it when you promise something." Maura ignored Jane's question, still pushing the issue of Jane's reckless driving.

"Alright, alright. I," Jane lifted her right hand and covered her heart with her left, "Jane Rizzoli, pledge to never drive while on the phone again."

"You're being facetious."

"C'mon, Mar, it's not like I'm doing it all the time."

"I worry about you." The confession came out of no where, surprising Jane and the silly smile she'd been wearing faded. Maura's hazel eyes were troubled and only then did Jane realize just how serious the M.E was.

"Maura, I promise." Jane spoke earnestly. "I won't do it again."

Jane's sincerity seemed to ease the concern etched into Maura's features and she offered a gentle smile at her friend.

"So, should we hug now? Sing Kumbaya?"

"Why would we sing an African-American spiritual song?" Maura asked, her tone quizzical. Jane laughed as she put her arm about Maura's shoulder, relishing the feel of the older woman against her side. Maura clung to the Detective then with unexpected ferocity and Jane's eyes widened as Maura placed her head upon the Detective's shoulder. "Woah, alright. Maura, it's not that big a deal."

Maura pulled her head back, glancing up at Jane. The Medical Examiner gave a soft sigh, there was something in her expression that Jane could not quite read, but did not have more of a chance to as the treacle-haired woman slowly inched her face closer to Jane's. It seemed as if time stood still, Maura closing the distance between them, their lips meeting, the taste of Maura invading Jane's senses. Soft, sweet, sunshine, Jane could not believe how wonderful it felt to finally kiss the woman she cared about, in fact she did not even seem to remember it was Maura who had kissed her, not the other way around as she'd always thought it would be.

As their lips parted, Maura's eyes darkened with unmistakable desire and that was when Jane realized; Maura had been waiting for her all this time, waiting for her to make a move, to speak up, to share her feelings because then Maura would have the courage to share her own back. Grinning like a school girl, Jane held the woman in a tight embrace.

"Now, tell me again it isn't a big deal, my friend."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - These characters are not my own. I am truly thankful to Janet Tamaro & Tess Gerritsen for creating such wonderful, rich characters with whom I hope to have many more good times! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, critique in a respectable manner - I welcome it!** **With thanks to Googlemouth for saving me from a faux pas! **

**Chapter Six**

Eyelashes batted fiercely as a slow blush crawled along Jane Rizzoli's cheeks. Maura Isles' sweet sentiment rang in her ears as she tightened her grip on the woman's slender waist. Closing the distance between them again, Jane pressed her lips ever so softly to Maura's, positive she felt an actual spark pass between them. Feeling the M.E's hands slide through her tussled locks, Jane elicited a low moan, pulling the two women back against Maura's desk. The urge to take Maura, there and then, was almost too strong to resist.

"Jane!" Maura's voice was thick with desire and only a hint of mock outrage as Rizzoli's fingertips began to unbutton the top button on Maura's amber blouse.

"What?" The question was asked with an air of innocence as their eyes met, shining brightly. Jane marveled at how quickly things had changed; one minute she hadn't been entirely sure their friendship could continue and the next, Jane knew that and so much more was possible.

"The chance of our being caught in a compromising position is astronomical!" Maura commented, although she made no move to untangle herself from the lanky brunette's embrace.

"It'd give the boys something to talk about." Jane mused, smirking.

Giving a small 'humph' of indignation, Maura finally pulled back, although it was still against her better judgment. Straightening her blouse and smoothing her hands down the beige Dries Van Noten skirt, she flicked a glance in Jane's direction. The Detective remained leaning against Maura's desk, a cocky smirk dancing across her lips as she watched the woman with open appreciation.

"We will need to discuss strict guidelines about what is and what is not appropriate when you are in my morgue, Jane."

"Really, Maura?" The Bostonite replied, moving forward in a rush of motion to slap the M.E's behind squarely as she made a move to leave the morgue.

"Not so fast." Maura's voice alone caused the Detective to freeze on the spot and she offered a coy smile as she tossed a smoldering glance over her shoulder. Isles smiled widely at the blatant attempt by her friend to distract her with her feminine wiles. "You didn't think you could just stroll out of here, did you Jane?"

"I am working on a case, Maura." The Detective drew out the M.E's name, letting it dance across her lips.

"Of course." Maura dipped her head. "Will I see you later, then?"

Spinning on her heel, Jane flew to the woman, embracing her tightly as she pressed her lips to Maura's, one hand wrapping about the woman's waist, the other cupping Maura's cheek softly. When Jane finally pulled back, the treacle-haired woman's chest heaved as she regained her breath.

"For sure." Jane assured her. "I know there are things we need to talk about, Mar. I'm not so good at those kinds of conversations, you know? But for you, well," Jane held the intense gaze and smiled gently. "I'll make an exception."

"That's all I ask." Maura confessed, her tone soft, her eyes cast with just a hint of uncertainty. Seeing the look, Jane hooked her finger beneath Maura's chin, lifting the woman's gaze once again.

"I'd do anything for you, Maura Isles. Don't ever forget that."

"You have my back." Maura commented, eliciting a bark of laughter from the Detective.

"I do." Moving both hands to Maura's backside, she squeezed and waggled her eyebrows. "I most certainly do."

…

Striding into the squad room, Jane withdrew her hands from her pockets, slapping them together and rubbing feverishly.

"I'm feeling lucky!" Jane declared, earning herself a strange glance from the handful of Detectives in the room, Frost included.

"Uh, great, Jane. But we're still missing the most important piece of the puzzle."

"I don't suppose Ms. Cambridge has made an appearance?"

"No." It was obvious, Frost answered and rolled his eyes slightly to the question.

"I say we bring her in then, don't you, pal?" Jane slapped Frost's shoulder with a tad too much force, causing the young man to stumble forward.

Regaining his composure, Barry swept his trench coat from his office chair and followed Jane out of the squad room. Whatever it was that had his partner on a high, he was thankful; it made a change from the mopey expression he'd seen on the woman's face over the last few days.

Although Jane suspected the young woman had something to do with Benjamin's death and was undoubtedly holed up with Joshua at that very moment, there was no solid evidence against her. Maura's team were still processing all they'd brought back from the crime scene and all Jane could do was wait. Of course, that did not mean she couldn't ask Jessica some friendly questions, which had been the plan until they'd not been able to locate her. Neither Mr or Mrs. Dawson had seen Jessica since the day before, which came as no surprise to Jane.

Standing outside of the Dawson residence, Jane heaved a sigh. Looking over at Frost, she chewed her bottom lip.

"Back to the precinct?" It felt like such a let-down, to have come out here and not find even a hint of a lead that could take them to Jessica and, dejectedly, Jane slumped behind the wheel just as her cell phone began to jingle. Seeing Maura's name on the screen gave her reason to smile, albeit mutely.

"There were traces of Marcona almonds in the emesis at the scene."

"Eme...sis?"

"Oh, I believe the colloquial term is vomit." Maura answered.

"Lovely, fantastic. What does it all mean?" Jane remarked sarcastically.

"It means several things. We have a DNA sample that tells us there was a third person at the scene of the crime. Female."

"Jessica." Jane's eyes widened as she glanced over at Frost. This was the evidence they needed.

"It also means we have a general idea of where she may have eaten recently."

"How many restaurants serve Mark-ona almonds?" Jane asked enthusiastically.

"It's a rather expensive nut, not more than two or three at best."

"I'm sorry, was that a guess-timate, Dr. Isles?" Jane mocked. She could almost hear the smile in Maura's voice as the woman answered.

"It might be." Jane could not help but laugh as she ended the call, turning in her seat.

"We have a lead." Jane said, looking over at Frost. "Jessica was at the scene, seems she couldn't stomach seeing her fiance shot. Literally." Jane lifted her eyebrows as she started the engine, pulling away from the curb.

It took only a few phone calls to the most exclusive restaurants within Boston, but before long, the Detectives had narrowed it down to a list of three, a list which Jane carried with her in her breast pocket as she rode the elevator to the morgue. Maura was presiding over an autopsy, the intern throwing a rather thankful to Jane as she interrupted, giving the young man a chance to step back and take a breath.

"I got three names, you recognize any of them?" Jane thrust the list in Maura's direction and she peeked over the top of the protective eye glasses she wore and studied the names.

"Hm. Top of the Hub."

"Then we'll start there."

"We?"

"I made reservations at all three." Jane replied with a confident grin.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Jane Rizzoli?"

"A-hem!" Jane's eyes widened as she glanced over at the intern. Fortunately, he didn't seem to be paying them any attention and she exhaled, though kept her teeth gritted as she replied. "Maybe. First one's at 6. I'll swing past and pick you up."

"I'll need time to change!" Maura declared, running after Jane as the Detective moved towards the elevator.

"What? Why? You look great."

"I can't wear this outfit to Bistro Du Midi!" Maura declared indignantly.

"Uh... why not?" Jane inched closer and lowered her voice. "You look _fantastic_." She muttered. Maura rolled her eyes.

"No, I won't go."

"C'mon, Maura!" Jane exclaimed. "Really? You're gonna make me take you back to your apartment just to change?"

"Presentation is important Jane. I have a suit I believe would look quite dazzling on you." Maura added for incentive.

"Wait, do I get to unzip you again?"

Maura's eyes softened with desire as she glanced at Jane. "We'll see." She commented flippantly as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Jane stood, mouth agape as the M.E turned on her fashionable heel, walking away.

Later that same day Jane returned to the morgue to retrieve the good doctor, baffled by the assortment of boutique bags lining Maura's desk.

"What the...?" Jane glanced from the assortment to Maura, who'd changed from her earlier outfit into one Jane did not recognize.

"You think it's too much?" Maura asked, only just realizing it could be.

"Uh, no. If you're Edwina Monsoon."

"Who?"

Jane smiled and shook her head dismissively; she wasn't about to reveal to Maura her love of British comedy just yet. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and held the woman in her view as Maura dug through a bag labeled 'Balenciaga'. Amber curls flew through the air as the woman turned to face the Detective once again.

"These are yours."

"Maura!"

"What?"

"You can't be serious." Jane said uncomfortably, looking at the crisp white blouse Maura held in her direction. Even from where she stood, leaning against a stainless steel autopsy table, she could see the glimmer of silk. "It's too much."

"It will bring out the sparkle in your eyes." Maura said.

"They sparkle?"

"They do when I look at them." Maura's genuine reply caused the younger woman to blush and turn her gaze downwards. "Please, at least try it on."

"Alright. But no peeking!" Jane declared, taking the blouse and moving behind one of the blue curtains. Running her fingers over the smooth material, Jane could not help but noticed the price-tag and gulped back a squeak. Although Maura had never flaunted her wealth in a manner unbecoming of the dignified woman, Jane could recall with perfect clarity the few times she'd felt uncomfortable when Maura had splashed out on the Detective. It was a sore point that Jane did her level best to keep under wraps. Yet as she saw the tag and how just the blouse cost a month's wage, she felt those familiar feelings stir. Swallowing them down, she quickly stripped out of her v-neck top and slid the material over her arms.

"Mar, I'm still not sure about this." Jane groaned, stepping out from behind the curtain. The blouse was a perfect fit, the smooth silk was cool against her skin as she looked to the Medical Examiner.

"Oh, Jane... you're just... gorgeous." It was unlike Maura to be at such a loss for words, fumbling until she found the right ones and Jane blushed again.

"Likewise." Maura scoffed ever so slightly at the return compliment as she smoothed the dress she'd slid into while Jane was preoccupied with changing.

Suitably decked out in their attire, the two women departed the morgue, taking Maura's Prius to the first on the list; Bistro Du Midi. The fine establishment was quite literally humming with activity, the scent of bouillabaisse filling the air and Maura looked wistfully at the platter a waiter swung past them with. It was however, Jane's swagger that recaptured Maura's attention as the Detective approached the waiter.

"Detective Rizzoli, Boston PD. Have you had this woman," Jane flashed a picture of Jessica they'd obtained from her driver's license at the young man "Any time recently?"

"No, I don't believe I have." The young man answered. Jane glanced to Maura. Instinct told Jane the young waiter was being honest. With a nod, she stepped back.

"One down. Two to go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - These characters are not my own. I am truly thankful to Janet Tamaro & Tess Gerritsen for creating such wonderful, rich characters with whom I hope to have many more good times! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, critique in a respectable manner - I welcome it!**

**Chapter Seven**

The elegant surroundings of Top of the Hub brought a smile to Maura's face. They had left Bistro Du Midi and swung past Rialto, an elegant Italian-themed restaurant and finally, had arrived at the last name on the list. Approaching the podium where a slightly older woman stood, Jane withdrew her badge and flashed it at the woman. Holding up the picture, Jane wasted no time.

"Seen her before?"

"No."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. Now, do you have a reservation?"

"I'll ask the questions, thanks." Jane replied, glowering at the woman. The woman maintained a smile as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Jane." Maura's whisper sounded and the Detective flicked her glance in Maura's direction. "Jane!" Maura said again, with a deeper urgency to her tone.

"I'll be right back." Jane offered the head-waitress a false, forced smile as she stepped away from the podium, dragging Maura but the sleeve of the light cotton jacket that complimented her outfit. "What!"

"She's lying."

"How can you tell?"

"Almost all authentic facial expressions fade after four or five seconds. She was still smiling at you long after your question."

"Maybe she likes me." Jane waggled her eyebrows suggestively, her hoarse voice dropping an octave. Maura permitted a short smile.

"It's a possibility. However with her asymmetrical facial expression and inability to remain still, I believe she's lying to you."

"I hate it when people lie to me." Jane said, shaking her head as she turned back to the woman, whose expression changed for the briefest of seconds to one of fear as the Detective approached once again.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." Jane declared, toying with the badge in her hand. "You've seen this woman, I need to know when."

"Yesterday, she was here for a brunch meeting." The woman finally revealed, rushing through her words as her shoulders sagged with relief. "11:30 AM."

"Who was the meeting with?"

"A man, he looked like a man she regularly dines here with, but different."

"His brother." Jane commented, glancing to Maura. The pieces were slowly beginning to fall into place. On a whim, Jane returned her gaze to the waitress. "Does she have a reservation any time soon?"

"I can't tell you that! I'll loose my job!" Jane sighed.

"Why don't you just turn the book around and look away." She suggested. Incredulously, the woman gave a slight nod of agreement and did as Jane had suggested. Snatching up the book, Jane scanned the list of names.

"I don't believe it." Jane snorted, tapping Jessica's name for the following evening. "What game is this woman playing at?" Returning the book to the podium, she shared a brief glance with Maura before clearing her throat.

"Was there anything else?"

"Yea, I'll need to re-schedule my reservation. And have a word with your manager." At the last part of Jane's sentence, the woman's eyes widened in horror. Meekly, she nodded.

Some twenty minutes later, Maura and Jane emerged from Top of the Hub and, while standing on the sidewalk, Jane placed a call to Frost, informing him of the information she'd received and the plan she'd laid to motion. It would mean all hands on deck and bringing Korsak into the fold, but it had to be done. Ending the call, she looked at Maura grimly.

"If I'm right, I can't imagine how unstable this woman must be."

…

Neither woman spoke as Maura drove the Prius towards Jane's apartment. After a brief detour back to the precinct, Maura had waited with trepidation as Jane had laid out her plan to Cavanaugh before calling Korsak. Now, with the wheels set into motion and nothing but time on their hands, the two women had called it a day, departing from the station. It had been an unspoken agreement they would go to Jane's apartment. Particularly since the prying eyes of Angela Rizzoli were still residing in Maura's guest house.

Jane's stomach grumbled and she looked up, embarrassed as Maura eased the Toyota alongside the curb, cutting the engine.

"I'm famished." Jane admitted.

"We could order pizza?"

"You wouldn't mind? You seemed disappointed we couldn't keep our reservation at Railto."

"Rialto." Maura corrected with a soft smile playing on her lips. "And I'm not disappointed. I'm still with you, am I not?"

It was Jane's turn to offer a soft smile and she lent across the gearbox between them, cupping Maura's face in her hands, pulling it closer to her own. The sensation of Jane's lips against her own overwhelmed the M.E, causing her to moan softly. In turn, that simply noise only fueled Jane's growing passion.

"We need to get inside. Now." Jane growled, pulling away from Maura and throwing the door open. The seat belt still wrapped about her, however, snapped her back as she tried to leap out of the car hastily.

Maura's soft giggle only served to further the blush on Jane's cheeks as she unstrapped herself before climbing out of the vehicle and slamming the door shut, jogging around to Maura's side and holding the door open, offering Maura her hand.

"My, you're quite the gentleman." Maura commented with a playful smirk as she accepted Jane's gesture, the Detective hoisting Maura out of the car and directly into her arms. Linking their fingers, she drew the older woman towards the door.

"Not now, Jo!" Jane growled through gritted teeth as she swung the door to her apartment open, granting Maura access to her home. Jo Friday stood on the arm of the sofa, barking incessantly.

"We should walk her." Maura pointed out.

"I pay a kid to walk her twice a day. She doesn't need to go for a walk, she just wants attention."

"Oh, I'm sure she gets plenty of that. Don't you?" Maura knelt down to caress behind Jo's ear and Jane stood back, watching them, recalling the night after she'd escaped Hoyt, for the second time, and Maura had brought the scruffy dog to her apartment. Along with a tortoise, who now resided with Frost. Smiling fondly at the woman, Jane moved towards the kitchen.

"Thirsty?"

"Do you have Perrier?" Maura asked casually, rising and moving to stand beside the kitchen counter. It struck Jane then just how precise her friend was; anyone else would have lent against the counter, or even dropped onto the sofa. Maura however was far more elegant than that.

"Beer?"

"Mt. Franklin with a squeeze of lime?"

"Beer?"

"Very well." Maura conceded, accepting the bottle of Miller Light Jane provided. The two women clinked their drinks in toast before sipping, holding each other's gaze.

"C'mere." Jane set the bottle down and moved to stand before Maura, impatiently taking the beverage from Maura's hand, setting it aside. Cupping Maura's face with her hands, she pressed her lips to the Medical Examiner's, trying to convey how she felt in just that one kiss. Maura returned Jane's embrace with an unexpected passion, surprising the Detective. When they parted, it was Jane who found her chest heaving, heart thundering.

"I want you to touch me, Jane." Maura's voice was low, her eyelids heavy with arousal as she held Jane's gaze, showing Jane a side that surprised the Detective. Swallowing thickly, feeling her own arousal growing, Jane could only nod mutely as she kept her arms about the woman, pressing her lips to Maura's once again. They moved as if dancing, slowly, delicately, towards the bedroom, their kisses soft, tender, undemanding. With the heel of her boot, Jane kicked the bedroom door shut, effectively leaving Jo Friday to her own devices.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - These characters are not my own. I am truly thankful to Janet Tamaro & Tess Gerritsen for creating such wonderful, rich characters with whom I hope to have many more good times! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, critique in a respectable manner - I welcome it!**

**A/N – Just an apology to you all for the onslaught of mis-leading notifications to those who are following this story (which I truly appreciate!) I'm still learning the ropes of but hopefully will have everything under control soon! **

**Chapter Eight**

With the bedroom door securely shut behind them, the two women faced one another, neither sure who should make the first move. Maura Isles held Jane's gaze intently, the amber glints within her hazel eyes shining brightly. Inching closer, Maura realized she was holding her breath and exhaled slowly.

"I'm nervous, too." Jane admitted.

"It's not just that." Maura spoke, their tones low and gentle as they continued to face one another. "It's been a long time since I..."

"Really? What about..."

"No, Jane, I." Maura stopped, then paused, moving back from Jane and turning away from her.

The Medical Examiner drew in a deep, calming breath as she closed her eyes, a soft smile breaking out across her lips as she felt Jane's arms wrap about her waist.

"Valerie," Maura smiled as she felt Jane's grip tense slightly. "And I, we were more than just friends."

"Oh. _Oh_." Realization struck the Detective and she pulled back slightly, turning Maura in her arms. "You've done this before then?" She tried to joke. Maura caressed Jane's cheek with her hand and shook her head.

"Jane, it was a long time ago and since then, well. Sexuality is only a small part of who I am."

"Meaning?"

"Love isn't gender-specific, Jane. Neither am I." Maura declared, pleased with herself for the simple explanation that would not see the Detective's eyes roll or glaze over.

"The people you've been with since I've known you... any I don't know about?"

"A few, perhaps."

"Really?" Jane cocked an eyebrow at Maura's faux innocent smile, pulling the woman back into her arms.

"Remember, sex releases Immunoglobulin A,"

"It wards off colds. I remember." Jane gave a smug smirk as she capture Maura's lips with her own.

Their passion intensified as Maura slipped her hands about Jane's waist, resting lightly on her hips as the taller of the two cupped Maura's face with her hands, holding their lips together. Letting her fingertips slide up under the blouse Jane wore, Maura felt Jane's smooth skin, her taut abdomen and shivered inwardly. The attraction she had felt to her friend went beyond the asymmetrical facial features she admired in a person, male or female. The feelings she knew she felt for the Detective were stronger than any she'd felt before and she tried to convey this through their kiss.

As Maura's fingertips grazed over a particular sensitive spot, Jane pulled back, stifling a giggle as she grasped Maura's hands in her own. Pulling the woman towards the bed, Jane urged Maura to sit upon the soft mattress and stepped back, beginning to unbutton her blouse, all the while maintaining eye contact with the golden-haired woman. Maura's eyes widened with appreciation as Jane allowed the expensive blouse to slip from her shoulders, landing in a puddle around her feet. Stepping forward, Jane smiled as the M.E reached out, looping a finger over the waistline of the grey slacks Jane wore, tugging her into Maura's arms.

"Unzip me." Maura rose to her feet, still holding Jane's body close to hers and she stepped into the Detective's arms. Jane made slow, deliberate movements, sliding her hands up Maura's sides, feeling the satin smooth material of the dress Maura had worn that evening. Reaching Maura's shoulders, she slid her fingers forward and across delicate collarbones, sending a shiver down Maura's spine. With a gentle smirk, Jane pushed back the curls of amber locks and traced a random pattern over the bare skin that the low-backed dress provided until her fingertips found the zipper and she tugged it downwards.

Maura exhaled slowly as she shrugged her shoulders forward, allowing the dress to slip from her body. Jane's breath caught as she took stock of the woman's form before her; the lace bra and, much to Jane's surprise, a decided lack of underwear. Maura blushed as Jane met her gaze once again.

"In chile, the act of not wearing underwear has been called '_andar a lo gringo_' for decades."

"Are we in Chile, Maura?"

"No. I could dash home and put some on, if you'd like."

"No, Maura," Jane dead-panned. "I would not like."

They fell back upon the bed, Jane's soft and supple body pressing down upon Maura's lithe form. Legs entwined, locking together in perfection as Jane peered downwards, cascades of dark curls falling forward, enveloping them in their own private world like a curtain. Lowering her head, she pressed her lips to Maura's as her hand rest upon the woman's stomach. Taking her own hands, Maura slid them up Jane's back, lightly raking her fingernails down Jane's spine, causing the younger woman to shiver.

Their kisses grew more demanding, hungry as Maura pushed herself off the bed and into Jane's body, causing the darker haired woman to moan softly. In a flurry of activity, Maura had taken control, pinning Jane to the bed and peering down at the woman with a wide smile. Surprise etched across Jane's face as Maura placed a thigh on either side of her body, sitting upon the woman. With an almost predatory smile, Maura took Jane's hands into her own, bringing the elongated fingertips to her lips, placing soft kisses upon the warm flesh before pressing Jane's hands to her breasts.

Both women could not contain the gasps that escaped their mouths; Jane at the feel of the supple bosom; Maura at having Jane's hands upon her at last. Sitting up, Jane kept one hand upon Maura's taut nipple and used her other to pin Maura in position upon her, inhaling Maura's intoxicating aroma. Having never considered an attraction to women until the day she'd met Maura Isles, Jane was surprised that the scent of Maura's arousal appealed to her, that the kisses they'd shared sent chills down Jane's spine, that every fiber in her being screamed at her to touch, taste and smell the woman in her arms.

Not one to ignore her instinct, she brought her lips to Maura's breast, replacing her hand and nuzzled softly, causing the Medical Examiner to cry out, letting her head fall back. Jane's tongue flicked over the erect nipple as her free hand lightly smoothed over the small of Maura's back. Taking the hand that had enveloped Maura's breast, she rest it briefly upon the woman's thigh before she began to trace light circles over the soft flesh of Maura's inner thigh.

"Jane, please." Maura lifted Jane's face to hers, stealing a kiss as she held the Detective's gaze, eyes swimming with desire. "Please, touch me." The soft request caused Jane to whimper and she inhaled deeply, wrapping one hand about the back of Maura's neck and allowing the hand upon the inner thigh to move inwards.

Soft, velvet wetness met Jane's inquisitive fingers as she repressed a moan. Sliding her thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves, Jane cried out as Maura's finger nails dug into her back, the slightly older woman crying out.

"Oh, Jane!"

Although it was not needed, Jane took Maura's cry as encouragement and continued her exploration of the woman she loved, sliding a finger into the warmth, tentatively at first, then with more bravado at Maura's insistence. Adding a second finger to the mix, Jane clung to Maura as the medical examiner began rocking back and forth, building a steady pace, panting as she did so, the amber curls bouncing on her shoulders as she held Jane close to her.

Feeling orgasm build within, Maura brought her head forward, opening her eyes as she rest her forehead against Jane's. Charcoal-brown locked onto hazel-gold as Maura's breath came out in short, sharp gasps, her expression twisting although she did not break eye-contact with Jane as the crescendo built within her, begging for release. Only as orgasm crashed down upon her did she close her eyes, seeing stars as she cried out Jane's name until her throat was hoarse, her voice as deep as her lover's naturally was.

Falling back against the cold sheets, Jane pulled Maura down upon her, holding the panting woman tightly as she smoothed back Maura's hair, waiting until the exquisite woman regained her composure. Bashful eyes met Jane's gaze as Maura shifted slightly, falling beside the woman upon the bed.

"You take my breath away, Jane... there are simply no words." Maura confessed, a strand of hair falling across her smokey features. Rizzoli offered a smug grin.

"Well, I can think of a few." She rasped.

"Really?"

"Such as 'let's do that again' and 'you feel like sunshine'." Jane commented, earning herself a glowing smile from the woman in her arms.

Cat-like, Maura sat up and stretched her spine, peering down at Jane with hazy eyes. Appreciatively, she allowed her gaze to wander down Jane's lanky figure, arching a single eyebrow as she came across the sight of the Detective's grey slacks.

"This won't do, Jane." She remarked, moving rapidly to straddle Jane's thighs as her fingers pulled at the top button then the zipper. Wriggling down, she pulled the garment with her, casting it aside and looking at Jane with mock outrage.

"Commando?"

Jane merely smirked. _"Andar a lo gringo_."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - These characters are not my own. I am truly thankful to Janet Tamaro & Tess Gerritsen for creating such wonderful, rich characters with whom I hope to have many more good times! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, critique in a respectable manner - I welcome it!**

**Chapter Nine**

Sunshine streamed in through the partially open curtain and the sound of scratching drew a frown across Jane Rizzoli's face. However as she realized who lay in the bed beside her, a grin broke out across her face and she carefully sat up, as to not to disturb the slumbering figure. Maura Isles' face was soft and gentle, smooth and peaceful as Jane carefully pushed a strand of hair back from her lover's face. Lover. Jane mulled over the word as she untangled herself from the sheets and Maura's limbs. Yes, she liked the word and she repeated it to herself several times over as she padded out of the bedroom, naked.

"Janie!" Angela Rizzoli stood in Jane's kitchen, a look of surprise etched across her face.

"Ma!" Jane squealed, leaping back into the bedroom. Bug-eyed, she glanced at Maura, roused from her slumber at the sound of Jane's cry.

"What is it?" Maura asked, yawning and stretching, sunlight glinting across her breasts. For a moment, Jane was caught up in the sight, until she remembered her mother.

"It's my Ma. She's in the kitchen."

"Is there coffee?" Maura asked.

"Not the point, Mar!"

"Oh, Jane, I'm sure your mother will understand." Maura reasoned as she pulled the slate grey sheet about her slender form and rose.

"That you're wearing my sheets as what, a fashion statement?"

"Why would I do that?"

Jane grabbed a hold of the woman before she could leave the bedroom, pushing her gently back down onto the bed.

"I'll go get rid of her."

"Why are you hiding this, Jane?"

"I'm not _hiding_ anything, I'm just not ready to have this conversation with my mother." Jane declared. "Especially with you ten feet away, naked!"

"I'm wearing the bed sheet." Maura pointed out.

"Just. Stay. Here!" Jane chirped, planting a brief kiss on Maura's lips as she snatched up the cotton robe hanging on the back of her door and slipping it about her body. Departing the bedroom, she pulled the door shut firmly and inhaled deeply before turning to face her mother.

…

It had taken all her skills to wrangle her mother out of her apartment and a promise to meet her for lunch, but finally Jane succeeded in ushering Angela out the front door. On any other given day, she would have welcomed her Ma into her home, not only enjoying her parent's company but knowing that since the divorce, her mother had needed to feel as if she still belonged in Jane's life. That morning, however, Jane belonged to Maura. Slipping back into the bedroom, she grinned crookedly at the sight of Maura's expression.

"I'll have to wear this again." Maura said as she caught Jane watching her, with a hint of distaste to her tone.

"Yesterday's unwashed dress? The horror." Jane drawled.

"Please don't remind me!" Maura groaned as she shimmied into the garment, affixing it upon her shoulder. Without a word, merely a smile, she glanced at Jane who automatically stepped forward and zipped up the dress. Before Maura could step away, she enveloped the woman in her arms.

"Did I mention, good morning?"

"Indeed. It is a fabulous morning." Jane chortled as Maura rest her head back upon the woman's shoulder. All at once, they both recalled the time Jane had embraced Maura at Giovanni's and had convinced the simple man they were LLBFFs. Sharing a look, the two women laughed at the shared memory.

"I need to swing past my apartment." Maura commented then as they moved out of the bedroom, Jo leaping up off the sofa and circling between them. The Terrier was none too impressed that she'd been left out of the bedroom the night before; whatever the humans had been doing had sounded like fun to her. But the healthy dose of kibble Jane gave her made up for it, to a degree and the hound busied herself eating breakfast. "I'm sure Bass will be worried about me."

"Turtles worry?"

"Of course they do. It's why they move at such a slow rate." Maura chirped pleasantly. Jane blinked several times and slowly, she realized Maura was pulling her leg. A genuine bark of laughter echoed through the living space as she threw her arm about Maura's shoulder.

Swinging past Maura's apartment took longer than they'd expected, particularly since Jane followed the amber-haired woman inside and insisted on testing the theory that Maura's bed was as comfortable as her own. Their brief foray in the sheets saw them running late, although neither minded as they breezed into Boston PD bearing smiles.

"I'll see you in the squad room, 5 o'clock, sharp." Jane reminded Maura, who gave a soft nod as she turned in one direction, leaving Jane to move in the other. Undoubtedly, they would see one another once or twice throughout the day, but with Jane's plan ready to be set into motion, they would without a doubt be meeting up later that day.

And as such, the day dragged. Jane found herself looking at the clock impatiently, found herself typing up reports that were over-due, just to make the clock hand tick faster. The squad she had watching Jessica Cambridge kept in regular touch throughout the day and at last, 5PM rolled around.

The double doors swung open as Maura's heels clicked over the cemented floor beneath her feet, Korsak close on her tail. The older Detective had an angry, red scar on his temple, but looked ready for duty, moreso in fact. Frost gave a low whistle as Korsak stood in the middle of the room and spun on his heel, displaying the neat attire he wore.

Maura had also changed, the emerald green dress clung to her frame in all the right places, the skirt billowed out and flowed freely as she moved through the room, inching closer to Jane's desk. For fear of being unable to resist the urge to pounce upon the M.E, Jane diverted her gaze until she felt she'd regained her composure.

"So, we're all clear on the plan?"

"Clear." Frost replied.

"You're sure this'll work?"

"It has to, Korsak." Jane said dismally as she threw a brief look in Maura's direction. The M.E had realize quite quickly how unfair she was being to Jane and kept her distance, although she could not help but offer a quirk of a smile whenever both Frost and Korsak were not looking in her direction. It was a private smile for Jane only and the Detective cherished each and every one.

With everyone knowing what was expected, the team left the squad room. Cavanaugh would meet them on-site and Jane drove Maura's Prius, feeling anticipation building within her, mixed with adrenaline. Pulling up outside of Top of the Hub, she glanced to Maura.

"You're sure about this?"

"Korsak will be there with me, I'll be perfectly safe. And you'll be waiting in the wings."

"I know, but I worry."

"Jane, she's hardly going to make a scene here. It's not the sort of thing one does." Maura commented, arching an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. That would just be rude." Jane remarked dryly. "If I'm right, she thinks she's gotten away with everything and is sitting pretty."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not." Jane answered, steeling her gaze and clenching her jaw. Maura gave a short nod as she climbed out of the car, spying Korsak approaching. Korsak offered his arm to the Medical Examiner and she accepted it gracefully. Jane bit back the swell of jealousy she felt; it was part of the job, nothing more.

Meeting Frost in the back alley behind the restaurant, Jane followed him into the building and through the kitchen. Cavanaugh stood with the proprietor, the hostile man's expression turning to look at Jane with disinterest. His main concern was avoiding a scene, avoiding anything that might tarnish the reputation of his establishment and Jane dismissed him with a snort as she shook her head, moving to stand alongside her Lieutenant.

"Everyone's in place?"

"We're set to go. Jessica should be arriving any minute."

"And Dr. Isles knows what she's doing?"

"She's got it under control." Jane said with a little more ferocity to her tone than normal. Ignoring Cavanaugh's look of surprise, Jane peered through the peep-hole window on the swinging kitchen door, spying Maura across the way. That feeling of jealousy rose up again and she struggle to bite it back. It had to be this way, she knew, not only because it would have raised the eyebrows of her colleagues, but because Jessica Cambridge would not recognize Maura or Vince. Still... Jane shook her head, forcing herself to concentrate.

The minute Jessica Cambridge entered the restaurant, Jane felt her heart rate rise. The plan was simple. Maura would approach Jessica, offering her condolences on the passing of her fiance. Jessica would graciously accept the kind words Maura had run past Jane earlier and ask if Maura had known Benjamin. By this point, Frost would be in place by the front entrance, Cavanaugh at the back, Korsak between Jessica and Maura, leaving Jane to approach and escort her from the establishment. This way, there was no chance of escape. Jane was certain of that.

Just as she'd predicted, everything unraveled according to plan. It had been Maura who had said that Jessica would not cause a scene in a well-to-do place such as Top of the Hub. Knowing she'd been caught, Jessica had walked alongside Jane, and to her credit, held her head high.

In her elegant evening gown, Jessica sat in the interrogation room, stone-faced and unwilling to answer a single question. That was fine by Jane, the Detective had it all figured out and she carried an unmarked manila envelope into the room with her, closing the door in her wake. With Korsak and Frost on the other side of the two-way mirror, along with Maura, Jane sat to Jessica's left and set the folder upon the steel table.

"This is how it happened. Benjamin and Carly, they were sleeping together. You found out. Worse, you found out Carly was pregnant with Ben's child. You told Joshua, but he didn't want to believe you. You told him all the proof he needed was at the Boston Morgue. When Josh realized you were telling the truth, he killed Benjamin in a rage. But you didn't think he would, you thought he'd just, you know, be all mad at him. So when he pulled the gun, you lost your brunch. Am I right, or am I right?"

"You're wrong, Detective. Benjamin killed Carly. Joshua found out, killed Benjamin."

"See, I'd believe that. Except," Jane opened the manila envelope and slid out half a dozen black and white shots, enlarged. Jessica's eyes bulged. "You were sleeping with Joshua. And he wasn't prepared to leave Carly for the likes of you, he was truly sorry for cheating on her. He would have married her, raised his nephew as his own. Benjamin could have continued living the life he was accustomed to, you by his side. Everyone would have been happy."

"Joshua loves _me_!" Jessica spat. "Not that sniveling piece of dirt! She was so kind and so caring!" Jessica's tone was thick with sarcasm. "Everyone thought she was perfect. But I knew, I knew she wasn't. I knew she was sleeping with Benjamin and I told her I'd tell Joshua if she didn't. Stupid girl." Jessica's shoulders slumped as she fell back in the seat. "I never meant for her to die."

"But she did. And you had to clean up the mess."

"It would have ruined the family if they'd found out Carly was pregnant with Benjamin's child and I was sleeping with Joshua. It would have destroyed the entire family. The Dawsons, they don't have much, but they have one another. Family means everything to them." Jessica explained, turning her voice into one that was soft, almost caring.

Jane snorted, not at all surprised at the admission that Jessica had taken Carly's life. "Save it. You killed Carly. You pushed Joshua into murdering his own brother. You make me sick." Jane stood and left the room, letting the door slam in her wake. Jessica Cambridge would rot in a jail cell for what she'd done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - These characters are not my own. I am truly thankful to Janet Tamaro & Tess Gerritsen for creating such wonderful, rich characters with whom I hope to have many more good times! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, critique in a respectable manner - I welcome it!**

**Chapter Ten**

Sliding into the booth, Jane Rizzoli shifted to allow Maura Isles to slide neatly onto the vinyl covered bench alongside her. Offering a knowing smile, Jane let one hand drop beneath the table and fall upon Maura's thigh as she signalled the barkeep to bring a round over. Frost and Korsak strode into the Dirty Robber, making a bee-line for the two women.

"I'm still confused." Korsak remarked as he took his seat, leaning back as the waitress delivered a round of Miller 64's for the police officers and a glass of Moscato for the Medical Examiner. "Jessica killed Carly because she was having Benjamin's baby?"

"And according to Jessica, if the family had found out, it would have torn them apart." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Then she riled Joshua to the point that he shot his own brother?" Korsak gave a slight frown.

"Precisely. Jessica presumed she could pin Carly's death on Benjamin and she and Joshua would live happily ever after."

"How's that working for her?" Frost remarked, shaking his head.

"We're still tracking down Josh. Seems he had access to his brother's wealth and left the country after he killed Benjamin."

"We'll find him." Korsak commented, glancing at Jane.

"Maybe. It's our of our hands now." Jane admitted, sounding somewhat defeated.

"Don't be so down on yourself, Janie." Korsak grinned, reaching across the table to pat her forearm. Jane offered a short smile in return.

"The things people do, you know? It just baffles me."

"Too true. Too true." Korsak nodded, shaking his head. All four sat in a moment's silence until Frost cleared his throat.

"It was good thinking, having Joshua tailed like that. Led us straight to the hotel room where he and Jessica were shacking up."

"And who knew Officer Hart was such a keen photographer?" Jane agreed, squeezing Maura's thigh.

The Medical Examiner gave a slight yelp, drawing three sets of eyes in her direction.

"My gastrocnemius muscle is cramping." Maura leapt up from the bench, glaring at Jane in the process. Making a show out of walking in a tight circle, Maura took her seat once more beside Jane. Unable to resist, Jane slid her hand beneath Maura's backside just as the Medical Examiner sat and she gave another yelp.

"Jane!" Maura hissed as she slapped the woman's hand away. Smirking Jane reached for her beer and took a healthy swig. The looks of confusion on both Frost and Korsak's face caused her smile to waver ever so slightly.

"Lots of pent up energy. You know, adrenaline." Jane tried to explain.

"Right." Frost threw a side-ways glance at Korsak who merely lent back in his seat, chuckling. The older man had known Jane long enough to know one thing for sure; she was on cloud nine. Frost on the other hand did not quite understand the knowing look on Korsak's face and he glanced to Jane, then to Maura.

"Oh. _Oh_." Frost clicked. Swallowed thickly, he shifted in his seat, somewhat uncomfortable. Jane's smile completely faded upon seeing his reaction. Maura, however, was rather oblivious.

"Did I miss something?" She asked innocently.

"You two, you're sleeping together, aren't you?"

"I have spent the night in Jane's apartment once... twice, yes. Jane's spent several nights in my guest room."

"That's not what he meant, Maura." Jane squared her jaw as she saw the look in Frost's eye. "Yeah, Frost, we're sleeping together."

Maura remained silent as she watched the partners glaring at one another.

"I don't think that's entirely ethical. Given how closely we work with the M.E. No offense, Doc."

"Oh, none taken." Maura replied breezily, pulling back when she saw the look on Jane's face.

"I didn't peg you for a homophobe, Frost."

"Woah, that's a bit harsh!" Barry raised his hands defensively. "I'm _not_ a homophobe, but like I said. We work with Dr. Isles on a daily basis. Aren't you worried you'll have your judgment called into question?"

"It's a valid concern. Work place relations aren't actively encouraged in most professions."

"Not. Helping. Maura." Jane muttered through gritted teeth. "Frost, c'mon. There's no way either of us would let our personal relationship interfere with our professional one."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Neither can you." The two fell into a staring match until after a moment, Maura placed her hand upon Jane's thigh, calming the Detective and drawing her attention away from Frost.

"We're aware of the consequences, Barry. Thank you for your concern, but Jane and I, we'll be most careful. And Jane, you know Barry is only looking out for us."

"Yea, yea. Sure." Jane remarked, lifting the bottle to her lips and draining it. "I think I'll call it a night."

"It's early." Maura protested.

"I'm tired."

"Well, we didn't slee," Maura was silenced by a sharp glare from Jane who then ushered her out of the booth.

"See you guys tomorrow." Jane called over her shoulder, escorting Maura towards the door.

"Janie, wait up!" It was Korsak and he glanced over his shoulder at a displeased Frost as he stepped beside his old partner.

"You're not going to tell me you agree with Frost, are you?" Jane asked drolly. Korsak shook his head, offering Maura a small smile.

"Would you mind giving us a minute, Doc?"

"Of course. Jane, I'll be in the car." Jane watched her lover leave the Dirty Robber before turning her attention back to Korsak.

"I've never seen you look so alive, Jane." Korsak told her. "And if you two are happy, then that's all that matters. Anyone can see you're perfect for one another."

Korsak's sentiments drew a wide, goofy grin from Jane and she softened her expression as she moved to hug the man tightly.

"Thanks, Vince. I mean it."

"Have your told your Ma yet?"

"No, although she was at my apartment this morning." Jane's eyes widened. "I was supposed to meet her for lunch!"

"She called, I told her we had an undercover gig. She understood." Korsak said quickly.

"I owe you." Jane pitched a sigh of relief, although she knew she would inevitably get a lecture from the older Rizzoli woman. Jane smirked to herself as she wondered if telling her mother she was involved with Maura would be the one thing that stunned the woman into blissful silence.

"Don't put it off for too long, Jane. Your Ma, she's a good woman. She'll be happy for you."

"I'm not so sure."

"Be sure, Janie. I am." Korsak said with a soft smile. "I'll have a word with Frost. You know how he can be. Uptight. Regimented."

"What if he's right?"

"He won't be, trust me."

"I do. Thanks, Vince."

Korsak gave a slight nod of his head as Jane turned to leave, stepping out into the fresh night air. Both Maura and Vince were right; Frost was just concerned for them and she regretted begin so harsh with him. Making a mental note to apologize to him in the morning, she spied Maura, leaning against the side of the Prius. Still wearing the emerald dress from earlier that night, she'd taken Jane's jacket and slid it over her shoulders.

"Going my way?" Maura asked, her attempt as sounding seductive only serving to make Jane chuckle as she placed her hands upon the woman's waist.

"Depends. Where you going?"

"Oh, just this little place I know, downtown."

"Down... town, you say?"

"Indeed."

"I think I could get down with that."

"Down and dirty?" Maura waggled her eyebrows as Jane laughed again. Pulling Maura closer to her, she placed a tender kiss upon the woman's lips. Yea, she'd get down and dirty with Maura Isles. Any time, any place.

FIN


End file.
